


James and Lily one shot_The Councelor

by sachaelle



Series: James and Lily one shot [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle
Summary: Upon learning the potential price on their precious son, the Potter didn’t just bother going into hiding and appoint their dubiously fun friend as guardians. No, they took step to safeguard his interest, and wellbeing also. First step hire an attorney!





	James and Lily one shot_The Councelor

**Author's Note:**

> This story belong between Genesis, and Dawn of an new age!

Lily and James were worried! What they were doing! went against everything Dumbledore had advised them. But they had to do something, quite aside the fact that they were Gryffindor, and their every instinct was telling them to do something, anything, instead of just standing by and doing nothing, and letting others take the rein, this was their life, literally, and the future happiness of their only child and heir! They never felt more clearly the fact that they were an only child. Well, technically Lily wasn’t, but for all intend and purpose, she might as well be, with an estranged sister! But even without this state of affair, as the problem was magical, her being on speaking term with her would be of little to no help, and her sister wasn’t. Not for the first time, Lily wished, that her sister was magical like her, that they were on speaking term so that at least she would be of moral support, but alas if wishes were horses, beggars would ride! Her sister would be magical, they would not be estranged, would still be friend with Severus, and all three of them would get along. They would be as tight as the marauders in school, in fact they would be the group rival to them. Severus would be there, and he and her husbands would get along or at least be allied, and she would not need to take the drastic they were about to take! If wishes were horses indeed! But it did not matter, she was a grown witch, married, with a little wizard for a son, she had to focus on what she can influence and change, not on things she could do nothing about.   
It took a while to even convince James of the need of such action. Her husband as much as she love him was very stubborn when he dig his heels in, he had grew up depending on a very tight group of people: his parents (who like hers had passed away the years before) and the marauders (his gang), and finally her, if you didn’t belong to either group you’ll have a hard time getting in. Even her, though she never once doubted the depth of his love for her and his devotion, had a hard time initially getting him to trust her unconditionally even over his friends. When they first started dating, it was his parents, then his friends, then her. While that was ok in a boyfriend, it certainly was not in a fiancé, nevermind a husband! This came to a head, when after NEWT, at the party the seven years threw to celebrate, James ask her to marry him in his typical James way, with as much pump and circumstance he could in front of their whole classmates. After finding out that no he was not joking, and yes this was real, she surprises herself as well as him, when after the initial joy she said no. It wasn’t that she was better, having your best friend as well as your sister turn on you and betray you in the most elemental way possible, will do that to you and don’t make for the most trusting witch. But after head cooled and they could talk calmly, she asked him how they could marry when he trusted his friends more then her? She could deal with his parents, he was an only child they had quite late in life, and even before they became friends, she knew he was his parent’s apple of their eyes, and they his. His mother was always sending him treat from home every week, and he received a letter from them every two, to three day, and more amazingly he answered every single one of them, and it was always his father this, his father that! But while she accepted, she would come second to his parent’s, she refused to be in a serious relationship where she was second to his mates! It took much of that summer and some give and take before James could ask again, privately (she didn’t know the boys and their parents were magically hidden further away waiting for the signal that she said yes) only to be treated with magical firework show celebrating their engagements to her incorrigible boyfriend now turned fiancé. It was still very much a work in progress! She still tends to close up when something was bothering her, freezing her husband out, and he still tend to leave and go to his mate to hash out the situation with them before coming back to her to taw her out. But it worked for them, and that’s all anyone could ask in a marriage. But after arriving to the conclusion of having no choice but to do this, she had to persuade James to arrive in the same conclusion, without him using his usual mean of thinking. As this time, it was just him and her and no other was allowed in! She had the devil time getting him to agree! It got so bad people for the first time saw them fighting, and rumours began circulating that they may be separating, as the strain of having a baby while fighting a war had finally got to them. It was those rumours, and the fear that they might be true that she might leave him, that finally got through to James!  
So that was how they found themselves on separate side of the campus under an invisibility cloak and silenced feet, searching for the perfect contender. Lily decided to focus her search in the library, in the law section more precisely, Whereas James decided to hunt in the bookstore for his quarry. This was just one of their many visits and were starting to be a little discouraged thinking this day was just one of their many fruitless pursuits, when suddenly, their bait was activated at the same time. Smugly, they messaged to other with same message: Found him! Got him! Only to look in dismay at the other message!


End file.
